


Remove the Fear and See the Truth

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Broken Limbs, Canon Divergence, Caught, Choking, Cigarettes, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Crazy! Henry, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Explcit scenes, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay!Bill Denbrough, Gore, Graphic descriptions of gore, Hitting, Homophobia, Hypochondria, Insane! Patrick, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Punching, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Slow Burn, Smoking, Teasing, Violence, cursing, drunk parents, gay slurs, gay!eddie, gay!richie, germaphobia, horrible humor, kicking, over protective parents, semi fix it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Richie sat by Eddie staring at the stars with a far off look in his eyes. His glasses were at his house, switched out for contacts for tonight. Tonight was special and he didn’t want to obnoxious lenses in his way. He glanced at Eddie feeling his heart break and swell with love at the same time. Eddie lay next to him on the grass, his hands were folded behind his head as he smiled up at Richie shyly when his eyes would wander to the taller boys face. Taking a deep breath Richie braved himself before uttering the words clearly but quietly.“I’m moving.” He said eyes fixed on the stars refusing to see the sadness in his boyfriends eyes.Eddie sat up looking at Richie from the side. His lips turned down in a frown and he couldn’t help the wounded noise that fell from his lips. He sat for awhile as he processed the information. He knew Richie had no power over the decision but couldn’t help the fear that gripped his heart. He didn’t want to be forgotten like Beverly has been forgetting them. He chose his words carefully.“I want you to take my virginity.”Richie’s head snapped up as he was not expecting that response. Eddie’s eyes roamed Richie’s face for a moment as he took in the information.





	1. Schools Out For Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I decided to semi rewrite the movie if that makes sense. I am going to be changing some scenes a little and tweaking certain plot points. I don't know why but I'm obsessed with the idea of Henry and Bill being together so I decided to write a fic about it. I hope I do okay and I really just enjoy the movie and I plan on writing a version of the book but maybe not I haven't decided.

Bill shook his head as the mass of students swayed the small line of them as they tried to escape just like the rest of the other students. At his right walked Eddie, he was explaining what he believed would happen when their other friend Stanley became a man. To his left was Richie who was watching Eddie closely while watching his steps in the hall. 

“So there’s this church like full of Jews and he has to like pass this super Jewy test.” Eddie explains gesturing wildly with his hands. 

Bill looks at him sideways confusion written all over his young face. Eddie looks back as he starts to ask his question. “But h-how does it w-w-work?” 

Eddie threw his hands up looking at both Bill and Richie as they continued down the ever full hallways more students crowding in making them shove into each other's space. “I guess they slice the tip of his dick off.” he said with a shrug. 

Richie cackled at that looking at Eddie and Bill with mischief in his eyes. “But then poor Stan will have nothing left!” He grinned at the other two. 

Eddie and Bill both laughed nodding and voicing their agreement with Richie. As they walked they heard the voice of said friend calling out for them to wait for him. After he joined them squeezing in between Bill and Eddie he joined the conversation. “Hey, what are you talking about?” he asked holding securely to his backpack straps. 

“Well Stan what happens at the Bar Mitzvah?” Bill asked not wanting Stan and Richie to already start bickering. “Eddie said they’re gonna slice the tip of your d-d-d-dick o-off.” He said looking over at Stan with concern. Although it had been funny before it was a serious question he had and felt bad for his friend if that was true. 

Richie piped up before Stan could even answer, “Yeah then the Rabbi is gonna turn you around and show everyone shouting ‘Where’s the beef?’”

Eddie laughed at Richie’s joke before following Bill’s example waiting for an answer from Stanley. Stan had rolled his eyes at Richie before clearing his throat and explaining to his friends. “Well I will read from the Torah give them a speech and then suddenly I’m a man.” He said with a shrug not really understanding the practice either. After all, how could one speech suddenly turn him into a man? 

“I became a man by fucking Eddie’s mother.” he said with a wink.

Eddie’s nose wrinkled at the poor joke about  _ his  _ mother. “That is disgusting.” He snipped back fixing the other boy with a glare. Richie just smiled back at him before ducking his head as Bowers’ gang sized them up. 

Belch and Vic both gave the small group a cursory glance before losing interest and turing to watch the other kids in the crowd. Patrick however fixed the group with a predatory and almost  _ hungry  _ stare making the other boys shrink a little. What was most unnerving was Henry himself. He was in the middle of the group leaned back against the lockers with his arms crossed. He didn’t look at the other boys only Bill. As the younger eyes met with the older there were several emotions flitting across Henry’s face and hidden in his eyes. There was anger, desire, and  _ lust? _ Bill looked away hastily shaking his head a bit at the thought. He swallowed and tried to get blue eyes out of his head. The boys soldiered on down the hall avoiding their gaze, all except Eddie who was switching between looking at Bowers’ gang and in front of him to keep from falling. He noticed both Vic and Patrick watching them still as Henry and Belch started the other way down the hall. 

“Think they’d sign my yearbook?” Richie cracked weakly dreading any encounter with Bowers’ gang this summer. 

They turned down the hall finally seeing the front doors of the school. Following the massive crowd out of the school they stopped off by the trashcans opening and dumping the contents of thier backpacks into the trash cans.

“This is the best feeling ever.” Stanley said excitely shoving the last book into the opening. 

Richie snorted looking at Stanley with a huge grin. “Maybe you should try tickling your pickle for the first time.” He shrugged slinging his backpack back over his shoulder. ning.

Eddie rolled his eyes again at Richie’s joke fixing his backpack onto his shoulders once more. “So what do you want to do tomorrow?” He asked looking hopefully at the others.

“I’m starting training.” Richie answered him with a smile. 

“Wait, what training?” 

“ _ Street Fighter  _ of course.” 

“So that’s how your gonna spend our summer? In an arcade?” his lips curling down into a frown. 

“Better than spending all my time inside your mother. Oh!” He raised his hand to Stanley ready for a high five at his joke. 

Eddie rolled his eyes this time as Stan pulled his hand back down unimpressed with his joke. “I say the quarry.” He offered looking at the other two. Eddie tilted his head towards Stan in acknowledgement deciding the quarry wasn’t that bad of a suggestion.

Bill shook his head looking at the others his face now tinged with sadness. “Guys we have to go to the B-B-B-Barrens.” He said his lips turned down in a frown. 

Stan and Richie nodded not wanting to upset Bill. It was highly unlikely his little brother was still alive but they didn’t want to be the ones to tell Bill that. There was a beat of awkward silence between the four. Eddie had been staring at Betty Ripsom’s mom with his heart clenching a bit in sadness for her. “Look at Betty’s mom. Does she really think she’s gonna come out?” Stanley also looking at her now. 

“Yeah as if Betty has just been hiding in Home Ec. this whole time.” Eddie said softly, not wanting to draw her attention. 

“You think they’ll find her?”

“For sure. She’s probably rotting in some ditch covered in maggots and worms smelling like Eddie’s mom’s underwear.”

Bill’s face fell at Richie’s words about Betty knowing the other boy probably felt the same about Georgie he just wouldn’t tell it to Bill’s face. Eddie scrunched his face looking at Richie with disapproval. “Shut up! That’s so disgusting.” 

Richie gave him a wink and smile before turning to Bill as he started to speak. “She’s not dead. Just m-m-missing.” He said firmly pointedly looking at Richie. 

“Sorry Bill,” he said fixing his glasses, “she’s just missing.” 

Bill turned from the group heading towards the bike rack leading the others. Richie shrugged letting it go for the moment then followed Bill’s lead. You know the Barrens won’t be that bad. Eddie just loves splashing around in shitty water.” He laughed before being cut off by the jerk of someone holding onto his bag. He was jerked back and thrown into Stanley by none other than Henry. They both fell to the ground with a grunt Henry smirking before turning to Bill. Meanwhile Patrick leaned down snatching the kippah from his head tossing it like a frisbee into the bus. Stanley shouted in protest reaching out for it too late. 

“Nice frisbee flammer.” He taunted with a laugh. 

Eddie flinched as Belch came up and well belched in his face. He gagged waving a hand in front of his face. He stumbled away from him partially hiding behind Bill as the older boys walked past them. Henry’s shoulder crashed into Bill’s as he walked past muttering a ‘Loser’ as he did so. Bill frowned in anger before turning to face the retreating boys’ backs. “You s-s-s-uck Bowers!” He yelled a slight flush in his face from the fear now crawling up his spine. 

Henry stopped as did the rest of his goons, said boy turned with one foot staring Bill down. “You s-s-s-say something B-b-b-billy?” he mocked stalking closer with each syllable out of his mouth. “You got a free ride this year ‘cause of your little brother,” he stepped even closer a smirk curled the edges of his lips, “ride’s over Denbrough.”

He sneered stopping right in front of Bill. The younger of the two took the opportunity to scrutnize his face since he was up close now. Although Bowers’ works and tone were cutting it didn’t quite reach his eyes. HIs eyes swirled with the ocean of emotions inside the older boy. His eyes flicked away from Bill’s as he looked up seeing his father take a menacing step closer. Henry looked down for a moment before quickly recovering meeting eyes with Bill once more. When they locked eyes this time however they were just calm. The feeling unnerved Bill as he didn’t understand so much.  _ Why give him a free ride because of Georgie? No one gets a free ride from Bowers so what made this year so different?  _

“This summer is gonna be a hurt train, so be ready. You and your faggot friends.” With that he licked the palm of his hand sliding it down Bill’s face with a smirk. He pushed Bill’s face away as he turned following Belch to his car. 

Eddie frowned watching the boys pile into the car. He didn’t understand Bowers’ insistent need to make their lives miserable. He looked over to Bill eyeing his friend of many years with a guarged look for a moment. There seemed to be something different about Henry and Bill’s relationship that changed. Although Eddie himself was scared shitless of the seventeen year old as much as the rest of his friends he couldn’t help but notice when Henry was targeting Bill it didn’t seem as menacing as it normally was. That could be over that fact that even someone as messed up as Henry could take it easy on a kid when he lost his family. Shaking his head he spoke up. “I really wish he would go missing.” Richie seethed rage burning in his gut like white hot iron. Stanley nodded tensely at him not wanting to draw the attention of anyone. Eddie, Stan, and Bill agreed with the outspoken boy watching the blue trans am turn onto another street and disappear behind a line of buildings. They decided to continue their journey to the bike rack quickly picking up their bikes to leave the school. 

Meanwhile Beverly exited the school sighing as she turned seeing a rather chubby boy with short blonde hair. He was wearing headphones and holding a project with one hand while he wrestled with his bike with the other. She sighed softly having dealt with enough today already, she just wanted to make it out of here. Sneak off somewhere that rumors didn’t reach her and she could smoke her  _ entire  _ cigarette in peace. 

“Can I just get by or do I have to tell you some stupid password.”

Ben turned as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye meeting eyes with Beverly. He blushed a little before looking up at her. He tried to move his bike out of the way for her with a smile muttering a soft “S-sorry.” He flushed even further as his bike turned awkwardly falling over knocking his project out of his hands. 

“Sorry isn’t a password.” She said trailing off as his bike and project fell in front of her. Her face contorted for a moment into an expression of slight annoyance before reigning it in remembering that this was the  _ new kid  _ and he was already having enough to deal with as is. “Henry and his gang are over by the west entrance so this is your safest opportunity.” She mentioned to him knowing Bowers’ was looking for another poor soul to tease. 

His brow furrowed as he looked up at Beverly shaking his head as he spoke. “No I’m not-”

“Everyone knows he’s looking for you.”

Ben closed his mouth looking off to the side in embarrassment before he gasped as Beverly pulled his headphones off asking what he was listening too. His cheeks turned a deep red and he felt the flush carry down his chest as she nestled the headphones over her ears.  _ New Kids on the Block  _ filtered through her ears making her smile softly.

“Some good music you’ve got there.” She smirked handing back the headphones. 

He smiled back weakly for a moment trying to get out an excuse. “No I don’t even like them-”

“You’re the new kid, aren't you? Now I get it.” She smirked mischief coloring her tone.

“There’s nothing to get.” 

“I’m just messing with you. I’m Beverly Marsh.” She offered a small smile trying to start off on the right foot. After all he was new he didn’t start the rumors. 

He smiled a little but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah I know we have Social Studies together. You were- nevermind. I’m Ben, but everyone just calls me New Kid.” he offered back the wound still stinging a bit that she didn’t know him even though they shared a class. 

“Right, well Ben let me sign this for you. Besides new kid isn’t the  _ worst  _ thing to be called.” She said with a slight mirth to her voice. Her fingers grasped the yearbook from his backpack and flipped it open to the first page. She faltered for a moment as she looked at all the blank space stretching across the pages. She pulled out a pen and wrote her name signing it with two hearts before closing the book with a sly smile. “Stay cool Ben from Soc.” she said with a smile. 

“Yeah uhm see you Beverly.” he said with a smile pleased with how turned around. 

She didn’t turn back as she walked across the grass weaving through several groups and pairs littered across the greenery. “Hang tough new kid on the block.”

  
  


“Please Don’t Go Girl.” He said with a smile. “That’s another New Kids On The Block song.” he said trailing off and losing his smile as she kept walking fading into the other students. He shook his head cursing himself internally for that last embarrassing moment. With a sigh he started on his trek home bike handle bar in one hand project in the other as his headphones followed on the ground behind him. 


	2. Where Ya Off To Tits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tried to catch a break in the library as the boys get ready to explore the sewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I’m slow and my chapters might be riddled with errors since I am working off my phone. I love y’all and this fic so much I’m trying to get through it without fucking it up and rushing

Bill walked his bike down the street rather than ride it home so he could work on his stuttering. He closed his eyes for a brief moment willing the frustration welling in his chest to calm down and leave him be. “The thrusts his fist against the p-p-p-post.” he sighed in frustration before trying once more. “He thrusts his fist against the p-,” there was a pause as the word got caught in his throat. A wave of heat rolled down his body as he tensed briefly stopping his journey along the sidewalk. “Shit!” he finished trying a few times more as he rolled  _ Silver  _ up his driveway. Letting the bike fall onto the concrete he walked to the garage seeing his father working, stepping closer he spoke up hopefully. “Y-you need any help?” 

“I thought we agreed.” his father said voice and body language tense and wound up, as if he had been waiting on Bill for awhile. Which for all Bill knew he  _ had  _ been waiting for him to get home. 

“B-b-before you say a-a-anything just let me show you.” He hurried raising his hands defensively taking quick steps to the tunnel made sewer system on the table. 

He grasped the hose turning it on as he dropped a small army man into the opening. The figurine clattered down into the depths swallowed up by the gush of water from the hose head. It clicked down the tunnels finally falling into a small tin that was slowly filling with water. There was a small handmade sign that said ‘The Barrons’ on it. His father sighed shoulders sagging with defeat. Bill’s face scrunched with determination. “I-i-if the storm swept G-Gerorgie into the sewers then he would have ended up in the B-B-Barrons.” he said firmly squaring his shoulders as he looked at his father. They couldn’t just give up on Georgie, he was his little brother and he was only seven. 

His father straightened his face hard and stony when he met eyes with Bill. “He’s gone Bill. Georgie is dead!” He said his volume slowly raising as he spoke. He turned pulling down the map behind him on the wall. “Next time you want something in my office ask.” he finished firmly exiting the garage shortly after. 

“I guess you get your tunnels back.” he said with a weak smile his gaze lingering on the hamster who had taken to crawling on the edges of his cave with a lack of tunnels. 

Mike carefully rode down the street balancing the basket full of goods, he was supposed to deliver to all the different shops in down. As he balanced his bike against a pole out front about to sort through the packages he noticed Bowers’ gang rolling down the street. Patrick was hanging out of the window looking for a target as was Henry himself. He carefully maneuvered his bike into the alleyway hoping that he was hidden behind a meager stack of cardboard boxes. He ducked down and held his breath as he heard the crunch of tires rolling over the pavement. Since he didn’t see Henry’s car rolling down the alley way he continued farther down deciding to use the side entrance instead. Grabbing a few packages he willed his breathing to slow down and his heart beat to relax. He turned sharply looking at the large metal door, there was a chain hanging across the door that had rattled unexpectedly. He stared for a moment more not sure what he was looking for until he noticed the door jump open once more. This time however black burned hands and forearms poked out of the gaps trying to grab at the door. 

_ “Mike help us!” _

_ “It burns!” _

_ “Go get someone!” _

The screams echoed in his head his face crumpled with sadness before the door swung open revealing thick strips of clear plastic hanging further in the butcher shop. He swallowed thickly as he noticed a figure behind them that gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut. The figure’s eyes glowed a solid orange through the plastic as he waved to Mike, although he couldn’t see him clearly he had a feeling he was smiling at the poor kid. He was snapped out of his thoughts as none other than Belch, Henry, Victor, and Patrick tore down the alleyway headed straight towards him. He stumbled back and fell on a piece of cardboard the packages in his hands falling as he did. Henry hoisted himself out of the car and glared at him. 

“Stay the fuck out of my town!” He yelled flicking the last of his cigarette at him. 

Mike flinched and frowned as they took off again leaving him feeling lonely and like an outcast as always. The owner of the shop shuffled outside with a rag in his hands looking at Mike warily. “Are you okay Mike?” He asked not wanting to startle the boy. 

Mike looked up panic still wild and evident in his eyes. He swallowed heavily giving a shaky nod back as he stood brushing himself off, he refused to make eye contact as he didn’t want his embarrassment and fear to show too evidently on his face. 

Bright sunlight filled the synagogue casting shadows and rainbows throughout the open space. Stanley stood in the center as his father circled around above listening to Stan’s voice from every angle in the wide room. He sighed as he heard Stanley falter and stumble it obvious as ever that he hasn’t been taking his studies seriously. 

“Stanley why haven’t you been practicing? Do you want me to be an embarrassment?” The questions hung heavy in the air as he sighed one more time placing his hands on the railing. Stan knew they were rhetorical and that he wasn’t supposed to answer. 

Hot shame covered his body as he earned a scolding from his father. “The Rabbi’s son can’t even finish his own Torah. Go put it back in my study. You obviously don’t need to use it.” He said his tone final and authoritative. 

Closing the book with shaking hands his head bowed Stanley took quick steps to his father's study face hot with embarrassment. As he entered the study the sun also touched the room significantly less than the main room. He covered his eyes as embarrassment melted to fear. It made the hairs rise on the back of his neck, his footsteps slowed as he took a peak at the painting hoping it would be a little less scary with him becoming a man so close now. Cold grey eyes stared as him his gut twisting and turning as his eyes moved over the awkward and unnerving angles she was painted at a flute perched between her claw like fingers. He snapped his eyes forward once more sliding the Torah onto the shelf once more in its rightful spot. He jumped at the sudden thud of the painting falling off the wall, he turned slowly looking at the back of the painting that was facing up. He took a deep breath stepping out of the shadows walking towards the canvas once more. His hands shook as he grasped the edges keeping it facing down until he  _ had to  _ flip it back over. He hung it up against the wall his stomach dropping to his feet in fear as he noticed the lack of the woman taking up the space. 

Just as he was about to leave the door slowly creaked open making his head snap to the side watching as it opened on it’s own. His feet moved on their own ready to take him out of the daunting office, that was until he heard the clatter of metal dropping onto the wood. He turned slowly looking at the dark shadow taking over the right side of the office. With two thundering footsteps the woman stepped forward grey eyes staring him down as her small mouth twisted into a sinister smile. He felt fear gripping his heart as he stepped back yelping as he turned on his heel running out of the office slamming the door. He sprinted from the synagogue breathing heavily as he made it home. He quickly changed and grabbed his bike pedaling away from his house and the memory of that woman. 

Eddie propped his elbow up on the kitchen sink as he stared Bill down. Richie was busy rifling through the snack cabinet which he abandoned shortly to look through the others. “So first it's the Barrens and now we have to go to the sewers. What if we get caught?” He asked lowering his voice on the end wary of his mother over hearing. 

Bill rolled his eyes and grabbed some snacks himself. “The sewers are P-P-Public Works aren’t they? We are the public.” He said firmly. 

He shook his head softly about to reply before Richie piped up behind him making him roll his eyes. “Hey Eddie aren’t these your birth control pills?” He snorted shaking a random bottle. 

Eddie sighed fixing Richie with a  _ look.  _ “Yeah I decided to save them for your sister. Get out of there it’s private stuff.” He snapped walking over and shutting the cupboard. 

Having everything they thought they needed the three boys moved to leave the house Eddie grabbing another bottle of medicine that sat by the door. He slid it into his fanny pack patting the contents with a satisfied nod zipping it up. He froze as he heard his mom forgetting about how to distract her. 

“Eddie-bear where are you boys headed off so soon?” Her fingers manipulates a nail file around the rounded end manicuring her nails. 

“Juh-juh- _ just _ to m-my backyard Mrs. K. I g-got a new-“ he trailed off in silence not sure what to say. 

Richie laughed and slapped Bill on the back in a friendly manner with just a bit of heat behind the hit. “A new croquet set! Jeez spit it out B-B-Bill!” He grinned watching as Mrs. K seemed satisfied by that. 

“Don’t go rolling around on the grass,  _ especially  _ if it’s just been cut. You  _ know  _ how bad your allergies get.” She said blowing the dust away from her nail. 

Eddie nodded pushing the other two out before he was stopped by his mother once more. He turned slowly to her with a tight smile as she asked if he was forgetting anything. He took a deep breath and marched over to her planting a kiss on her cheek. She turned as he approached tilting her cheek up for him. He walked back with bright red cheeks Bill looking at him with a touch of sympathy as Richie  _ grinned  _ at him. “Do you want one from me too Mrs. K?” He offered shouting that he was kidding as Eddie shoves him out harshly. Sonia simply snorted with amusement before watching them leave. Eddie muttered a ‘ Sorry Mommy ’ as he closed the door with a flush on his cheeks. 

Bill led their troop with Richie following close by. Eddie was shortly behind him with Stanley bringing up the rear. The four boys gazed as the library as they passed it shrugging off the old building happy to go play instead. Inside the library sat none other than Ben, who didn’t have any friends to go with. He didn’t mind as he finished his poem on a postcard reading it back to himself softly. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Bill’s voice called out “Hi Ho Silver Away!” Speeding down the black tar surface. 

“Your old lady bike is too fast for us!” Richie shouted after him following Bill who was now ahead of him. 

Ben sighed softly before he was pulled from those thoughts by the slam of a book on the table followed by the librarians hand. “Well I found it,” the old woman was dressed in a white floral patterned dress with large owlish glasses that had a necklace attached to it. Ben looked up wearily as she started speaking keeping the book prisoner with her hand. “Isn’t it summer  _ vacation _ ? I’d think you’d be catching a break from books and ah... _ research.”  _ She said delicately looking over the various articles and gruesome images spread across the table top. 

“I like it here.”

“A boy should be spending his summer  _ outside  _ with  _ friends.  _ Don’t you have any?” She inquires her small eyes fixing him with a  _ look.  _

“Can I have the book now?” His eyes glanced up to hers watching her with his own  _ look.  _

She gave a pinched smile patting the book twice as her feet carried her to the small shelves occupying the back of the library. Sliding  _ A History of Old Derry  _ across the table he flipped it open glossy pages holding sad photos. Children killed and eaten, fires, racist cults, and more lay hidden within the pages just  _ begging  _ to be learned. The pulled completed by someone. Intermixed with the tragedy was regular town history that one would expect. The largest log cut, the first school built, and other things but none of it interested Ben. He was a man on a mission to learn about the town that outcast him so heavily, maybe the old tomes would reveal just  _ why  _ the regular community was so tight knit. As it the problems that plagued them weren’t all that serious and that the fires and unusual amount of children disappearing and dying just happened. 

He flicked through the pages coming upon the Easter Egg Hunt celebration. The pages were littered with black and white photos of children lines up and running around. Colorful, but not anymore, baskets hung from eager and greedy hands each child ready to push and shove to get the most eggs to get a prize. The next page held a grim headline about the explosion killing eighty some children. As he turned the pages it seemed he was looking at the same picture no wait he  _ was  _ looking at the same picture as it zoomed in closer and closer to the gnarled and twisted branches. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise almost like someone was watching him as he turned one after page, he suddenly felt cold paralyzing  _ fear  _ settle in his gut. There in the trees sat the young man's head, the flesh was black with burns and rotten. Slowly falling and peeling away from the skull, his eyes were dull and rolled back into his head mouth hanging open. He slammed the book closed eyes darting over all the other pages on his surface. 

There was a faint sound, like an old music box with a ballerina twirling in the center her eyes closed as she twirls in a perfect circle. He turned as a singular red balloon drifted through the back of the library. It seemed as if it was following a specific route yet floating aimlessly as if lost. It slipped through the open doors beginning to disappear from his sight. The others inside the library were unbothered by the balloon or maybe  _ maybe  _ they didn’t even notice the balloon as Ben did. He rose from his seat and walked a few steps to the left looking through the open doorway, the balloon had disappeared leaving only a smoldering egg sitting at the top of the steps. He gasped softly taking a few steps toward the egg it was red with white stripes and dots. He went to turn back before seeing another blacked egg further inside. Following the mysterious trail his brows furrowed as he made it to the steps seeing yet another egg at the bottom of the steps. He made it to the bottom of the half staircase and picked the egg up flinching as the lights started to flicker. He frowned as he saw a shadowy figure further inside giggling and running hiding behind the shelves of musty old boxes. His attention was once more diverted by the clattering of... _ eggs.  _ Not just any but eggs dropping onto the floor, as if someone was carrying them. He peeked around the pillar seeing an averaged sized boy holding a pile of eggs in his arms, he was too far up the stairs for Ben to make out his face but his skin was ashen and grey. His closed burnt and tattered, he took a step down staggering as if it was hard for him to see. With another step the shoulders made way to a slender neck that stopped where his head should be. Ben felt his heart in his throat as the figure stumbled down the rest of the steps dropping its armful of eggs. The figures stance was awkward the legs too far apart and his shoulders oddly squared, just standing there was enough to make Ben frightened but then the figure  _ moved.  _ It’s jerky and unnatural movements made Ben yelp as he took off into the musty shelves to escape that thing. He didn’t dare look back as he weaves through thing to get back to the doorway to leave the library. 

** _“EGG BOY!” _ ** It shouted at him making him turn to look over his shoulder. 

Behind him a clown with glowing orange eyes and a pale white face chased him. His teeth were razor sharp harps extended to try and grab him, two red tips surrounded the sharp teeth that were coated in bright red makeup. The lines went past his lips and curled to go across his eyes vertically. Ben felt adrenaline surge through him as he raced to the stairs smacking his body into the elderly librarian from before. She have a shout of alarm and dropped the box and papers she had been carrying. The lights were suddenly bright and constant again as Ben sat up he muttered out a ‘Sorry!’ as he dashed away. 

“What were you  _ doing?” _ She shouted after him. 

He kept running up the stairs to his table. He shoved the books and papers inside and slung the backpack over his shoulders before walking out quickly. Just as he rounded a large concrete memorial stature he flinched once more as  _ Henry Bowers  _ voice washed over him. 

“Where ya off to tits?” He sneered leaning casually against the cool concrete. 

Ben hunched down and began to run only to be yanked by his backpack by nine other than Victor Criss. They dragged him across the street to the Kissing Bridge all of them laughing as they passed him back and forth. Patrick held his arms as Belch covered his grace with his shirt. He thrashed and kicked shouting as they slapped as his belly with cruel laughs. Pulling his shirt back down Victor and Belch held him against one side of the bridges railing as Patrick grabbed a small aerosol container and a lighter from his pockets. 

“Let me light his hair, like Michael Jackson. Haaaa.” He breathed finishing the statement with a page fire stream from the can and lighter. 

Belch turned away grimacing as Patrick circled closer worried the boy would actually torch the younger boy. Henry shouldered then out of the way and stood in front of Ben fisting the front of his shirt.

“Help! Help!” Ben shouted watching as a car drove by with two elderly people inside. They kept driving as Ben yelled for help tears welling in his eyes. 

He looked around seeing nothing other than initials carved into the bridge. A+D, C+P, H+B, and so on. He looked at Henry just as the older boy drew his arm back to punch him. He smacked his fist into the center of Ben’s face once...twice...everything was fuzzy and muffled for a moment for the poor kid. His eyes were wild and unfocused as he looked around before Henry gripped his face in both hands. “Listen here new kid. This is the Kissing Bridge, famous for two things; sucking face,” He said holding up one finger. “and carvin’ names.” He growled holding up a second finger. 

He pulled out his switchblade and smirked as he cut the kids shirt and pinned the fabric by stabbing the blade into his shirt. He punched him in the ribs smirking as he groaned in pain trying to double over in pain. Belch and Victor held his arms away still trapping his torso to remain upright between them. Henry’s knee crashed into his side as well. Ben whined in pain before he sighed shaking his head before he used his legs to kick Henry’s thighs pushing off and flipping over the railing of the bridge. As he slid down the rough and jagged ground he looked up as the other four boys jumped over following him down the steep slope. He rolled and tumbled feeling scrapes and scratches covering his body as he fell to the bottom. He scrambled up and ran down the hill heading to the path that cut through the grass. The four were hot on his trail tearing down the hill after him. Henry stopped sliding a bit as his hands threw leaves and sticks. 

“Oh god my knife! My old man will kill me!” He growled shoving the leaves aside. “You two!” He shouted pointing at Patrick and Belch. “Go get him. You!” He pointed to Victor. “Help me find that fuckin knife.” He began to search frantically again as Belch and Patrick tore through the grass. As they came to a fork in the road, Patrick took to the left towards the river while Belch took off to the right. 

Henry looked up at Victor who was pale and watching the other three boys as they searched and ran off. “Move your fuckin ass!” Henry yelled at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. I will try to update again ASAP!!


	3. Suck The Wound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore the sewers and need to help the new kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m awful. I updated all my other fics and left this one to rot. I am truly sorry. I will be working on this one more especially since it’s gonna be much shorter than the others. Another update coming soon!

“What are we even doing down here?” Eddie asked Stanley softly. 

Stanley shook his head with a soft, “I don’t know.” before settling his bike up with the kickstand. 

Eddie, Richie, and Bill had all just let their bikes litter the rocky area not caring about having it standing upright like Stan did. As Eddie turned to watch Bill and Richie Stan started to point out what was and wasn’t poison ivy.

“That’s poison ivy. . . and _ that’s _poison ivy, oh and that is also poison ivy.” He muttered pointing to each area as he said it.

Eddie whipped around staring at Stanley, “Wait where is it?”

“Nowhere. Not every fucking plant is poison ivy Stan.” Richie snapped at him eyes narrowing as he watched Eddie start to rub and itch at his skin. He drug the stick he found through the water starring Eddie down now.

“Okay well I’m starting to get itchy _ now _and I’m pretty sure that isn’t good for my all-”

“Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?”

“...Sometimes yeah.”

“Then you probably have crabs.” Richie clarified for him with a grin and a kiss blown at Eddie. 

The smaller boy rolled his eyes in disgust wondering just _ why _ he continued to put up with Richie Tozier. “That’s _ so _ not funny.” he sneered at him nose in the air with disdain. Stan and Eddie stayed by the entrance watching as Bill shone his flashlight on the dank sewer walls. The smell alone was enough to make Eddie’s skin crawl at just the mere _ thought _ of the amount of diseases in the water. He frowned as he watched his dirty boyfriend traipse through the water for a moment. Richie had stopped due to the lack of following footsteps turning to face Stan and Eddie. Eddie looked furious with him but when _ wasn’t _ he, however Stan almost looked _ sick. _He looked nervous, his eyes darted around the shadows a slight quiver in his voice whenever he spoke. 

“Aren’t you guys coming in?” Richie inquired looking more so at Eddie than Stan. 

“Nuh uh that’s grey water.” He said his face positively screwed up with disgust. 

“What the hell is greywater?” 

“I-I-It’s basically _ piss and shit _ ! So I’m just telling you,” He held up his hands in a defensive manner his eyes wide and eyebrows hidden in his hairline as he explained. Richie ever the smart one grabbed a stray stick once more bringing it to his nose to smell it as he listened to Eddie. “So you guys are splashing around in _ millions of gallons _ of Derry pee. So…,” he trailed off for a moment as just _ why _ he loved Richie rattled around in his skull. “Are you _ serious? _ What are you-”   


Richie cut him off with a heavy spanish accent as he turned to him. “Doesn’t smell like caca to me Señor.” he grinned

“Okay where I can smell that from _ here _.” He shot back gesturing to the entrance of the sewers, of which he had not crossed. 

“You know it’s probably just your bad breath wafting back into your face.”

He scoffed at his boyfriend and raised his hand as he looked at Richie with a deadpan look. “Have you ever heard of a Staph infection?”

“Oh I’ll show you a staff infection.” During their bickering Richie had picked up a random piece of waste holding it on the end of the stick.

“This is so unsanitary, this is like literally swimming inside of a toilet bowl right now! Have you ever heard of Listeria?” He yelped as Richie tossed _ whatever _germ infested thing he had found at him stumbling back a step. “A-are you retarded?! You’re the reason we’re even here right now-”

Bill had moved further into the sewers paying his bickering friends no mind. Stan had watched the two argue with a sigh used to the antics of EddieandRichie now after knowing them for so long. “Guys!” he called cutting their argument short as he held up a lone shoe. There was faint black sharpie ink inside that said B. Ripsom.

“Shit don’t tell me thats-” Stan started.

“No Georgie wore galoshes.” Bill said softly with a shake of his head. 

“Well then whose sneaker is it?” Eddie asked.

Richie stepped closer to Bill who was shining a flashlight into the shoe. Richie held the shoe for him as he read it turning to the other two. “It’s Betty Ripsom’s.” He said eyes wide with awe and shock. 

“Oh shit.” Eddie whimpered. “Oh god oh fuck. I don’t like this.” he said turning away from the sewer.

“How do you think ol’ Betty feels? Wandering around these gross tunnels with only one fricken shoe?” He said with a laugh hopping on one foot to imitate her. 

All three other boys looked at him as he made the joke realizing just how brash and insensitive Richie could come off. Eddie knew it was because he was scared and with the finding of the shoe it made it all too real. His grin slowly faded as he turned to Bill who had also fixed him with an unimpressed look. “What if she’s still here?” Stan asked quietly. 

Eddie looked at Stan as Bill and Richie moved further into the sewers. Not enjoying the ever growing gap between them Richie turned over his shoulder and called for Eddie wanting him close once more. 

“My mom will literally have an _ aneurysm _ if she finds out we’re down here. I’m serious. I will spend the next week locked in the hospital you know!” He said firmly crossing his arms as he looked at Richie. He didn’t want to make the other boy upset but he was _ not _risking his mother’s wrath when she found out. If she did. “Bill?” he tried hoping the unspoken leader of their pack would help him knock some sense into his boyfriend. 

Bill shook his head softly the raw determination to find Georgie enough to make him keep going. “If...If I was Betty I would want someone to keep looking for me. Guh-guh-Georgie t-too.”

At the mention of his little brother the three friends sagged in defeat for a moment. None of them wanted to say Georgie was dead but it was _ highly _ unlikely that they would find either of the missing children. “What if I don’t want to look and find them?” Eddie said softly. Three pairs of eyes jumped to him making him quickly finish what he was saying. “I mean, no offense, Bill but I don’t want to end up like...G-. I don’t want to join the missing kids.” He said finally. 

Stan nodded with him looking at the other two boys who were much further in the sewer now. “He has a point.” he piped up softly. 

“Y-y-you too?” 

“It’s summer! We’re supposed to be having fun! This isn’t fun. It’s scary and disgusting.”

Bill turned to Richie miserable that two of the four were already trying to get out of it and it had barely started. He felt slightly reassured by Richie’s shrug. The other boy was more than happy to follow Bill into the sewers as long as he didn’t have to go home. He wanted to spend the time with Eddie too but that was its own complicated web on it’s own, as he looked back at the others there was a tense silence in the air. It lasted only for a moment before a loud splashing outside of the sewers. Stanley and Eddie whipped around quickly looking as they saw a rather chubby boy with splotches of blood and mud across his body. His backpack hung lose across his shoulders, he was on his hands and knees as water rushed around them. As he tried to get up Richie and Bill appeared taking in the newcomer with a wince. As Richie stepped back through the mouth of the tunnel he stared before saying rather loudly, “Holy shit! What happened to you?” 

The kid looked over spitting out water and a bit of blood with a look of apprehensiveness of his face. Eddie turned first followed by Stanley the rocks crunching loudly beneath their feet as they moved hurrying through the water to grab him up and help him out of the water. “What’s your name?” Eddie asked frantically looking him over steadfastly ignoring the thought of _ germs and dis- _

“My name is Ben. I’m new.” He winced holding his side, the source of most of the blood. 

“Well Ben I’m Eddie and this is Stan. What did happen to you?” He asked looking over the other boy with a frown. 

Ben fidgeted under his gaze before he realized they were still probably within harms way if they stood around too long. “I got taken by this billy and his goons.” 

“Shit it’s like we’re walking with targets on our backs! I hope you survive because you owe me.” Richie huffed throwing up his hands. 

Eddie’s head whipped up to him, his face was scrunched adorably, to Richie at any rate, in anger before he shouted at him. “What?! Are our serious? He’s in trouble Richie!” 

“Yeah and I’m missing out on a lot today now.” Richie muttered everyone ignoring the blush that faintly colored Eddie’s cheeks before he waved a hand. 

“We don’t have _ time _for this we need to go.” 

Patrick slowly scoured the bank looking around for the small fat kid that couldn’t be much further. He paused at the entrance to the sewers and gazed out across the opposite bank eyes squinted looking or movement from _ anything. _As he looked he heard a faint clatter from the sewers- tits must have been trying to sneak away- with a sinister grin he turned and looked into the sewers. 

“I hear ya _ tits. _” He said into the dank air. 

It was dark in the sewers, the light from the grate above his head just not _ enough _ to clearly light the way for him. He grabbed his aerosol canister and shook it as he retrieved his lighter next the faint metallic click of it opening suddenly _ louder _\- somehow- inside the spacious tunnel, a warm yellow tone filled the sewers for a moment lighting his path as he moved forward. There was a branch off of the main tunnel that he carefully moved the flame across looking for a body. He noticed nothing and moved forward. 

“Don’t think you can stay down here all damn day now.” He snickered with a grin on his face still spraying a stream of fire his eagerness growing with each step. His adrenaline coursing through his body distracted him from the cold of the sewers, as did the thrill of _ the hunt. _

He took a few slow steps forward pausing as he heard whispering, his grin reaching its peak as he heard it thinking it was him- Tits! _ Finally! _\- however, as he sprayed another stream of smoke three ugly faces stared back at him with sinister smiles. 

_ “You found us Patrick!” _

_ “Here we are!” _

He yelped the light going out before he quickly lit up the space again and flinched as the center woman was now _ much _ closer her face ugly with discoloration and blood small holes pricked all over the right side of her face and her eyes seemed to be pointing in opposite directions, something Patrick has always assumed was funny from cartoons but now was rooted with fear from the sight. Her mouth was disgusting with nasty unkempt teeth and rank _ dead _ breath in his face, her clothes were filthy with _ sewage _ and _ blood _ mixing to make an awful stench that filled his nostrils uncomfortably. The other two moved in close with her their hands reaching out for him covering his face and arms in blood. He yelled again turning and pushing away from them adrenaline pushing his limbs to move _ faster _to get away from them with a shake in his step. He stumbled and fell into the disgusting water and he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore and he desperately scrambled off the floor running blindly. 

“Fuck!” He yelled as he ran into the grate trapping him in the off branch of the sewers. He groaned as he sagged for a moment before he heard a noise again and turned licking up a metal bar that sat next to him. 

The tunnel seemed light now, at least light enough to see rather than pitch black, floating towards him was an innocent _ red _ balloon, he felt fear full him as it slowly spun to face him the white _ I <3 Derry _ looking back at him before it suddenly popped and there stood a clown mouth twisted into a grin red smears and streaks covering the white there. Everyone in town _ knew _ that Henry Bowers was a troubled young man who just needed a friend however _ Patrick Hocksetter _ needed to be _ institutionalized _ for how insane he was. There was something that just wasn’t normal about Patrick, something sinister than made others uncomfortable to be around him for too long, Patrick now knew what this felt like as the clown moved towards him in a flurry of movement. The look on his face reminded Patrick of the way his own used to look as he terrorized the town and screamed one last time as he felt the sharp sting of teeth sinking into his face. 

One they had gotten Bens safely to shore Bill had offered to let him ride on the back of Silver while the other three were staggered ahead to look out for Henry and his goons. Ben looked over his shoulder as they rode feeling his fear slowly leave him the further they got undisturbed. He was thankful that these four had been down by the sewers and silently hoped for some friends before he felt a wave of pain making him wince. Oh right- the _ H _now forever marked into his skin- burned with pain, the flesh was an angry red around it and he bit his lip looking forward trying not to focus on it instead, watching the trees around them. 

Bill had made his way to the front of the group Ben’s safety his number one priority now that they were- _ hopefully- _ out of danger. Eddie peddled next to Stan talking to him in a slightly hushed - but not much since it was _ Eddie _-

“I think it’s great that we’re helping the new kid, but we also need to think of our own safety! I mean, looks like he's bleeding all over and you guys all know that there’s like an AIDS epidemic happening like right now as we’re speaking right? My moms friend in uhm New York City got it by just by touching a dirty _ pole _on the subway!” 

Richie was now in lead showing them through the small town riding across the street steadily, he looked over his shoulder at Eddie faced scrunched in a find smile for his boyfriend before turning back to the road ahead of him with a shake of his head. 

“A _ drop _ of AIDS infected blood got into his system through a hangnail- _ hangnail _ \- And sure you can amputate arms and legs but how do you amputate a waist!? How do you amputate a _ waist!” _ He finished with a shriek turning sharply with the others passing by old and graffitied buildings along the way. “You do know that always are _ full _of dirty needles that have AIDS right?!” He whined as they stopped in the alley behind the pharmacy. 

Richie dropped his bike and bit his tongue not waiting to pick _ that _ fight with Eddie again- the AIDS argument, _ you know we’re _ gay _ right Eddie? Gay men get AIDS too. Richie I _ know _ that but neither of us have it _now!- before he looked over at Ben who was slumped on an old box his face screwed up in a wince. Bill pointed at Richie as he settled his bike as well. 

“Richie wait here. Come on.” He said to Eddie and Stan taking off for the pharmacy. 

“Glad I got to meet you before you died.” Richie said with a smile nodding in Ben’s direction. 

Ben had pulled his shirt up and was looking at his wound with a frown gently moving to touch it before he looked up with a frown on his face to Richie. The taller of the two had looked to the ground and took a few steps to the left to face away from Ben. 

“Thanks I guess.” He muttered anyway looking back at his wound. 

Inside the pharmacy Eddie frantically reached out grabbing gauze and cotton balls, ointment, disinfectant, and looked for wrap for the end. Stan looked down at the three dollars in his grip and an old token with a frown before showing Eddie with an apologetic “It’s all we’ve got.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Eddie gasped face pale as he looked, that wouldn’t even cover the alcohol to _ sterilize _ anything much less _ help _him. 

“Don’t you have like an account here?” Bill asked looking at Eddie with desperate eyes. 

Eddie scoffed and looked at Bill with a _ look _ , even in this situation Eddie could look annoyed with anyone. “If my _ mom _ finds out _ I _ bought all of this stuff supposedly for _ myself… _the rest of my weekend is getting X-rays at the hospital.” 

As Eddie went on a rant about hospitals and X-rays just a few isles over Beverly Marsh- Ben’s crush ironically- looked at the towering wall of tampons biting her lip in thought as to _ which ones _to buy. With a swift sigh she leaned forward and grabbed a box with pink on the front and shrugged before walking with them held in her hands like delicate treasure. She felt a soft flush on her cheeks as she stepped down an isle before she saw Greta’s blonde hair and rushed to the next isle being met with the three boys. She quickly hid the box behind her back with a tight smile eyeing them as they stared her down back. They had fallen silent in the meantime thinking of a way to help the bleeding kid in the alley. Finally Bill spoke to her. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” She said a bit defensively before softer, “ What’s wrong with _ you? _” Her eyes settled on the medical supplies for a moment before flicking back to the boys faces. 

Bill looked around anxiously for a moment as did Stan before he frowned and looked at her. “None of _ your _business.” He said snottily. 

Eddie’s eyes went wide and he thought of Ben- poor bleeding Ben- sitting in the alley waiting for them to help and Richie- his _ Richie- _ sitting there with him patiently hoping that they didn’t get spotted by anyone. “There’s a kid outside, looks like someone killed him.” He blurted shuffling a bit as he stood _ feeling _Stanley’s stare. 

“W-w-we n-need su-su-supplies but we d-d-don’t have enough m-m-money.” He explained with a slightly pained frown, his pouty lips drawn down. 

Beverly stared at them for a moment, her thoughts were going much to quickly yet somehow she sorted through them with ease. She knew what it was like to be beat up with no help and didn’t want another kid to face such a thing. She looked over the two taller teens at the pharmacy owner and made up her mind quickly to help the boys. “You guys wait here for my signal alright?” 

Before any of them could say anything she strode past them to the counter sliding the tampons onto the surface looking up at the older man through her lashes, her voice sweet like honey. 

“I like your glasses Mr. Keene. You look _ just like _Clart Kent.” She said matter-of-factly with that sweet tone. 

His eyes watched her with a touch of an almost predatory look as he smiled at the compliment looking away bashfully. “Oh.” He said followed by a laugh. “Oh I don’t know about that.” He adjusted said glasses and raked his gaze back over her. 

The boys watched with slack jaws at Beverly openly _ flirting _ with an old man for them just to get some supplies for a kid she _ didn’t even know _ \- to _ their _ knowledge at any rate- and Bill felt that old crush from before thundering under his heart which made him confused since he had just felt the same way about He- _ no. _ He _ didn’t. _His attention snapped up as Beverly spoke again. 

“Can I try them?” She had leaned up on her toes resting her upper body on the counter. Her fiery red hair framed her face beautifully bringing out the lovely smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She smiled shyly as him and started to reach out with her right hand the silver of her rings glinting from her middle and pinky fingers. She was just a girl but her confidence made her appealing to men. 

He looked around the mostly empty pharmacy his eyes skipping- or _ ignoring _ \- the three boys in the isle before he took them off and handed them over. Beverly smiled and took them gingerly sliding them onto her face shyly with a smile looking up dramatically. The large lenses and frames brought out the beauty of her eyes easily and Mr. Keene leaned forward on the counter with an intense smile.

“What do you think?” She asked poison a bit with a smile. 

“Well how about that, you look just like my Lois Lane.” 

She smiled before taking off the glasses and knocked them into the display with a frustrated sigh before apologizing profusely. “Shoot! I am _ so sorry _!” She gushed. 

He smiled at her once more tugging on the edges of his shirt before shaking his head. “It’s no problem.” He leaned down them to pick up the glasses and cigarettes. 

She turned and looked at them before nodding to the door her slim fingers grabbing the spare pack of smokes from the counter before he noticed watching at the boys scrambled out of the pharmacy some supplies being knocked off the shelf in their haste. Mr. Keene righted himself and looked up at the jingle before waving her off. 

“You can just have those I’ve gotta clean up some.” He said giving her a bag as he rounded the counter. 

She thanked him and set them in the bag leaving the pharmacy with a bounce in her step now. As she walked she saw bill emerge from the alley. She smiled at him and felt flattered by the intense gaze she was fixed under. As she came to a stop in front of him he fished out a meager dollar offering it to her. 

“Just suck the wound.” Richie said happy now that Eddie was back. 

The smallest of the group had come back and dumped the supplies on the ground to both Richie and Ben’s surprise. Eddie explained quickly as he kneeled down in front of Ben wtb a grimace. 

“I need to focus right now.” Eddie snapped at his boyfriend helping Ben expose the nasty wound so he could help it. 

“You need to focus?” He teased enjoying the angered tone he was receiving from Eddie in return. 

“Yeah, can you go get me something?” Eddie asked his tone softer for Ben- not _ Richie. _

“Oh what do you need?” Richie asked suddenly serious for a moment leaning down closer to Eddie. 

Ben sat back against the wall now holding his shirt with one hand the other curled in a fist as he watched the two going back and forth and felt the gears turning in his head. He didn’t even _ know _ these kids but he could _ feel _ the chemistry between these two and if he as being honest it made him feel a little out of breath and it made him think of _ Beverly _if he was being honest. 

“Go get my bifocals. I hid ‘em in my second fanny pack.” 

“_ Why _ do you have _ two _fanny packs?” Stanley teased. 

Eddie sighs and avoided Stan’s question by huffing angrily. “I need to focus right now and it’s a _ long _story.” 

There was a faint flush on both Richie and Eddie’s cheeks now that if the other two noticed they didn’t comment on. Bill had left the bickering three and Ben to see if he could catch Beverly leaving the pharmacy. As he moved around the corner his eyes settled on her, there she was with the sun beating down on her smooth freckles skin, her eyes were light with happiness and the sun shone through them exposing the color blooming across her irises. The bag hung from her fingers lazily her other hand tucked in the small front pocket of her shorts. Bill felt confused then because he _ should _ have been stuck staring at her and he _ should _ have felt nervous with every step closer she took but he _ didn’t _. She came to a stop in front of him and he quickly grabbed a wrinkled dollar from his shorts. 

“Oh uhm t-t-thanks.” He said hurriedly. 

Her eyes flicked down to the wrinkled up dollar and smiled, holding up the stolen pack of cigarettes with a smile. “Even Steven.” She said with a shrug squinting one of her yes to keep the sun out of it. 

Just a few feet away in the alley they had finally managed to pull Bens shirt off of the wound and Stanley went pale gagging as he stepped back drawing Beverly and Bill’s attention. 

“Oh God he’s bleeding oh my god.” He said with a frightened tone. 

“Ben from Soc?” Beverly asked confused before she turned and walked down the alley towards the four wondering what was going on. 

Bill followed her into the alley and swallowed heavily as he came closer. Richie was standing next to Eddie watching trying to guide Eddie who was getting more fed up with Richie with every word the other boy uttered. 

“You have to _ suck _the wound before you apply the Band-Aids! This is 101!” He said once more. 

“You don’t know what you’re taking about.” Eddie said patiently. 

Ben sat back still watching the two his face still slightly dirty with mud and blood, but an easy smile was on his face as he realized as odd as these kids were they were at least going to help him. The smallest one- Eddie his brain reminded him- was kneeling in front of him right now as he covered the wound noticing Beverly coming closer. He winced a bit and tried to school his face not wanting to look weak in front of her, Eddie looked up in confusion before noticing Ben’s eyes trained on the two approaching. Beverly however had already noticed, she picked up her pace a little bit seeing just a glimpse of the nasty wound before he covered it up. 

“Are you okay? That looks painful.” He said softly coming to a stop a few feet away from them. 

He sat up a bit and shook his head with an easy, yet tight, smile. “Oh. No! I’m good, I just fell.” He said with a casual shrug. _ Play it cool. _

“Yeah right into Henry Bowers.” Richie said with an eye roll looming over to Beverly with raised eyebrows. 

“Shut it Richie.” 

“What!? It’s the truth!” He said defensively holding up his hands. 

Ben flushed with embarrassment not wanting her to know the truth. He felt a little spark of anger for Richie but it was quenched easily as Beverly stepped forward with a soft smirk sensing that she should leave for now. She had to get back to her _ father _soon anyway. 

“You sure they got the _ right stuff _to fix you up?” She said with a smile. 

He looked up with a blush on his cheeks looking away shyly. “You know w-w-we’ll take care of him, thanks again Beverly.” He said to reassure her missing the hidden joke between them. 

“Sure. Maybe I’ll see you around?” She said hopefully. 

“Yeah we were thinking of going to the q-q-quarry tomorrow. If you wanna come?” He offered kicking the dirt nervously. 

There was an awkward tension in the air that only grew with every second the conversation went on. Richie rolled his eyes as he watched the scene unfold glad he wasn’t involved in the stupid love drama in front of him. He had his Eddie and he was just fine with that, thank you very much. He felt for the new kid, Ben, because he _ knew _ Beverly had a thing for Bill and he _ knew _ Bill was struggling because he had been there when it came to his feelings for Eddie. It was all one giant mess that he hoped didn’t blow up in their faces and if it did he prayed he and Eddie were in the arcade away from the explosion. Ben watches Bill and Beverly talking and felt his heart _ ache _ with the want to tell Beverlyn how he felt but it was caught in his throat, by _ fear. _

“Good to know, thanks.” She waved and took off down the alley, leaving the boys to be boys. 

Eddie stood up and wiped off his hands now that the moment and tension was gone ready to actually _ help _the wound and not let it fester and get worse now. He sighed softly as Stanley spoke up drawing the attention away from Ben's wound once more. 

“Nice going bringing up Bowers in front of her.” He hissed. 

Okay Eddie had to agree with that. There was a rumor she had slept with Bowers going around. What if she told him and they got beat up for helping Ben? “Yeah dude you heard what she did.” He said with a pointed look at Richie, who in turn looked scolded for just a moment. 

“What did she do?” Ben asked softly, he was nervous. _ What was she hiding? _

Ben needed to know about Beverly without seeming creepy. He knew that whatever the boys had to say was probably just hearsay but it didn’t make him any less nervous to hear the outcome. 

“More like ‘_ who _did she do?’ from what I hear the list is longer than my wang.” He said with a snort grabbing his crotch obscenely. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as Stan scrunched his nose looking at Richie. “Well that’s not saying _ much. _” He said with a sniff. 

Richie pokes his tongue out and Eddie flushed before Bill spoke up. “They’re j-I-Just _ rumors.” _he stressed. He didn’t think he had feelings for Beverly anymore- his thoughts now lost on blonde hair and blue eyes- but she was still a good kid who helped them. 

“Anyway,” Richie said leaning down wanting to get closer to tease the new kid.” Bill here had her back in third grade. They kissed in the school play. The reviews said you can’t fake that sort of passion!” He cackled standing straight once more. 

Stan looked at Bill with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows to which Bill looked away shrugging it off before his attention was drawn to Richie once more. “Now! Pip pip and tally ho my food fellows! I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention. Go on Dr. K get in there fix him up!” He said with an awful British accent clapping Eddie on the back as he did so. 

“Why don’t you just shut the fuck up Enstien becaus _ I _ know what I’m doing and I need to focus right now and I _ really _don’t need you doing the British guy with me right now.” He huffed leaning down again. 

“Suck the wound! Get in there!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for mistakes. I was just pumped to get this out already!

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for making it to the end of the Prologue. I hope you enjoyed and that the writing wasn't awful. I'm going to try and write this as fast as I can without being unhappy with the final product. I love suggestions and requests to feel free to comment for this story or others you would like written.


End file.
